The invention relates to a striking mechanism clock, composed of one clock movement and one mechanical striking mechanism.
Known striking mechanism clocks are described in German patents Nos. 177,602 and 509,803. In these striking clocks, instead of a lifting, the stud cylinder on a common shaft there are several fuse disks respectively tracer wheels provided for operating the hammers used for striking. These may be adjusted in common in an axial direction into different switching positions with the shaft onto which they are attached. In the different switching positions, the respective different groups of the fuse disks or tracer wheels can be brought into working position in relation to the contact levers of the striking hammers for the production of different hammer strike sequences. However, in the case of these known striking mechanism clocks, only a manual adjustment of the fuse disks or tracer wheels is possible.
In addition, striking mechanism clocks are known having individual striking hammers which are manipulated by lifting studs of a cylindrical lifting stud roller. These lifting studs are also disposed in groups on the mantle surface of the lifting stud cylinder and can be brought into a confusing position with the contact levers of the striking hammers, by an axial adjustment of the lifting stud cylinder. However, in the case of these striking mechanical clocks, the lifting stud cylinder can only be adjusted manually.